


Vegas Coda

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble about Vegas!Sheppard's final moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Coda

John is stretched out on the desert floor, sand hot on his neck, his wrists, and he can’t help but laugh. The sound is dry in his throat and wet in his chest and it hurts like a bitch. John guesses that maybe the irony of sand isn’t all that funny anyway. Nancy’s on fire, bleeding gasoline, shrapnel wounds in both her doors. “Damn,” John thinks. “Son of a bitch killed my car.” John is irrationally bothered that now there’ll be no one left behind who gives a damn he’s gone. Nancy would’ve cared. McKay, he might’ve mourned if John had been around long enough and lived up to himself. John wonders about that other him—the hero—the one who walks through water to other galaxies. He wonders what memories that John has of desert sand and the taste of blood in his mouth. He wonders whether that John sleeps alone. John is cold now and he knows that’s a bad sign, but he can’t be bothered to care. The last ten years have been one long road to here anyway. The last thing John sees before whatever comes next is the bright Vegas sky thatched over with contrails.


End file.
